The VigilANTe: Beginnings
by Quantum Bewear
Summary: One teenager looking for revenge end S up becoming a hero he didn't want to be, a journey of damage, friendship, loss, and action. Didn't know what to put here so, j-just read it please.


A/N Sorry guys but Sleeping Kana is on hiatus since I've fallen out of Fire Emblem for a bit, but mark thy words it shall be completed one day. In the mean time I'm focusing my writing for this, my superhero persona: The VigilANTe, he's basically Ant-Man with a bunch of weapons but that's not the point. Practically every day I think about this story and it's my dream to make this into a video game, so if it happens you heard it hear first! Anyway enjoy and I really want this to be good so don't sugarcoat the criticism, just be nice though :)

The VigilANTe

Prologue: Entrance

Rubber peeled across the road, and the sounds of guns loading filled the small room in the armored truck. The five men in the truck we're heavily armed and three had bulletproof vests on, ready to eliminate anyone who'd get in there way.

On man with a cigarette in his mouth spoke up to the group "Oy boss how much money we gonna score on this one?" he asked

The man in the back of the truck, tattoos decorating his skin and an eyepatch covering his left eye answered his question "I'm thinkin' a good five hundred-thousand will do just fine, hehehe..." as another speech was about to roll of his tongue he heard a sort of bump on the car roof, and he quickly switched his words saying "What was that?"

One man with a raspy voice responded to that saying "Probably just some tree branch boss stop being paranoid!" But the sound of tearing metal stopped the bosses response when a small black blade was tearing a small hole in the roof and the cigarette man shouted "What the heck!" and a small metallic disk landed in the middle of the room leaving spot of sky in the roof.

As one man got his pistol ready but a black and red figure emerged out of nowhere in the middle of the truck. As the men started shouting one with a vest immediately took a shot only for the figure disappeared again with the bullet penetrating the unguarded man across from them leaving a red splat in his abdomen.

The figure reappeared 2 feet away grabbing the smoking man's gun and threw it at another's face and punched the smoker right in the mouth before vanishing again dodging another bullet hitting the smokers hand. The boss and one of his lackeys panicked and grabbed the other's guns only for the figure to appear now holding a long black sword slashing the lackey in the chest, but it didn't cut him at all. The truck had stopped by then and another man came in with a pistol on for him to feel immense pain to his face and toppled down with the boss only seeing a dark spec.

"What the heck are you!" the boss said fear coming from his words, "fight like a man!" he shouted. As more threats formulated in his brain the black spec was moving across the floor evading his bullets and reappeared slicing his gun with his sword and banging his head on the metal wall.

The figure spoke with a cold robotic voice piercing the air "Your going to answer my questions, and if you do you don't get hurt as bad..." In a small pouch at his waist he pulled out a picture and showed it to the boss. "You know who this guy is?" the figure spoke holding the boss' shirt neck.

The boss stuttered with his response "N-No never seen the guy..."

The figure brought down the hilt of his blade on the mans face and shouted "Your lying, I did some research and I know he was an old cell mate of yours, now tell me everything you know!"

"Okay Okay!" The boss screamed "Pierre Homaci was an old cell mate, dude's crazy and good with a gun, I tried to stay away from, trust me that's all I know!"

The figure turned into the spec and the boss felt a sharp pain in his stomach and turned back shouting "Where is he now!"

"I don't know, you think I'd keep up with a lunatic like him!" He said afraid for his life "He's probably in the outskirts of the city but that's just a guess!"

Police sirens cut off their conversation and the figure immediately sheathed his sword on his back and became the little spec again disappearing into the grassy plain the truck stopped in.

Context: So originally this was gonna be an original story but it's now in the MCU, not sure how to explain it now but maybe you'll see one day. This is in theCU but the only real crossover it may make is Agents of Sheild, also in terms of the timeline it's technically in the beggining of season 3 of Sheild but it won't line up exactly, again can hopefully explain soon.


End file.
